ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OSS3E11 The Return
Plot At Digby Dairy, the Yenaldooshi digs up the buried Mummy. A Security Guard arrives, and they teleport away. The Rustbucket is driving on the same highway as a taken-over prison bus. Max says that Ben needs a plan, but he turns into Stinkfly and flies off. Stinkfly lands on the prison bus and confronts the prisoners. They attack him, but he blocks the windshield with slime. Prisoners climb onto the roof. They catch Stinkfly in a chain, but he ties them up in it. Max fires a laser from the Rustbucket, sending both vehicles out of control. Stinkfly is handcuffed to the bus. The Rustbucket stops and the bridge collapses. The van flies off, but Max catches it with the Rustbucket, and the prisoners fall into the water and swim away. Gwen catches them with a spell. Later, in the Rustbucket, the Tennysons see a report of a spacecraft delayed by purple lightning. Remembering their encounters with the Mummy and Yenaldooshi, they drive off to Cape Canaveral. At NASA, a scientist, Dr. Vicktor. gives a presentation. Ben wants to break in as an alien, but Max has a contact to get them inside legitimately. Max greets his friend, a scientist, inside. The scientist reveals that Max was supposed to be the first man on the moon. Ben bumps into Dr. Vicktor, who recognizes the Omnitrix and yells at Max's friend for having unauthorized visitors. The scientist tells Max to leave, but he takes the kids farther into the station. They go into a control room. The scientist confronts Vicktor about his credentials, but he is captured by the Mummy. Vicktor tells the Yenaldooshi to take care of Ben. Max and Gwen watch pre-launch footage. Ben wanders off into a room with a giant spinning machine and is attacked by Yenaldooshi. Yenaldooshi attacks Ben and Ben run into the room. He tries to go Heatblast but gets Snare-oh, his Mummy. Yenaldooshi enters the room and fights Snare-oh. In the control room, Gwen and Max see Vicktor controlling the purple lightning. They notice that Ben is gone. Snare-oh can't figure out how to work his powers. He figures it out, accidentally turning on the machine. He dodges it while fighting Yenaldooshi. They jump onto it and fight. Yenaldooshi is flung through the wall. Max attacks Snare-oh, believing him to be the Mummy. He turns back into Ben. Ben runs off to investigate purple lightning. The Tennysons arrive at a graveyard of old parts. Yenaldooshi arrives and attacks. Max muzzles him, preventing him from screaming. The Mummy also arrives, attacking Gwen and Ben. Ben turns into Cannonbolt and knocks the Mummy down. Cannonbolt protects Gwen from the Mummy's Corrodium and saves Max from the Yenaldooshi. He is knocked out by purple lightning caused by Dr. Vicktor, who transforms into a monstrous, Frankenstein-esque alien. Gwen casts a spell at the aliens, but nothing happens. Vicktor attacks, but a spirit guardian blocks his shot. A tower is knocked down onto the Tennysons. The aliens leave the graveyard. Cannonbolt frees Max and Gwen from the rubble before going Ben. Max says that they must be taking the Corrodium to the ship. Ben follows the aliens and Max and Gwen go do something else. Ben enters an old ship to find Vicktor building a machine. He raises it to another level and Ben climbs on. Vicktor teleports the Yenaldooshi back to the reservation, where it activates the equipment it stole. Gwen and Max go back to the control room, but can't access anything. They put on hazmat suits and head to the ship. Ben turns into XLR8. and attacks Vicktor, who easily counters. Vicktor attacks XLR8, who dodges his attacks. The two fight. Vicktor connects to his machine and opens a portal. It starts to suck XLR8 in, but he flings a machine in instead. Vicktor launches the shuttle, which Max and Gwen have entered. He activates his machine, which resurrects Zs'Skayr. XLR8 turns into Ben. The shuttle enters space, but the Mummy is on it. Zs'Skayr says that he has a score to settle with Ben. Impact *Ben transforms into Snare-oh for the first (and only) time in Ben 10 *Ben fights Dr. Vicktor for the first time *Zs'Skayr is resurrected Benmummy.PNG|Snare-oh|link=Snare-oh Characters Characters *Security Guard *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Scientist Villains *Yenaldooshi *Mummy *Prisoners *Dr. Vicktor *Zs'Skayr Aliens *Stinkfly *Snare-oh *Cannonbolt *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Ghostfreak Arc Category:Alien Debuts